The Future's Veela New Past
by FireFoxImr
Summary: When Harry and Fleur lost all their friends in another war, the two decided to change it but only one can go back into time and if so how will they change it ? Maybe Veela Bonding :Harry x Fleur.


Future's Veela New Past

It was night, and the moon was shining at its full glory and even though it was dark, you could see outside clearly. Although, the only thing you could see was that there were no people walking in the streets, which was normal because most people were already sleeping. However, there was one house with their lights still on.

This night was as silent as any other – peaceful and quiet, although right now in this very moment, something life changing is about to happen. And in that house, you can easily see the shadows of two people talking to each other.

"Are you sure about this?" asked the woman in her light French accent. It was clear that she was a foreigner yet had spoken English for many years.

"No, not really. I'm not even sure if it works," said the man, his voice low. Nevertheless, it still held a light and gentle tone, and it was clear that English was his first language.

"_What? _Are you crazy? You could die-" retorted the woman, but the man held his hand up in the air, which caused her to stop talking.

"I know, but I have to do this," said the man in a calm voice. He was used to the French woman disagreeing with him.

"Yes, but that doesn't you mean you have to risk your life for this! Don't do it until you know for sure that it works," said the woman, which only caused the man to sigh.

"I know, but look at the benefits if it does work," said the man with a hint of desperation and sadness, as he reminded himself of all those lives that were all lost on that certain day…no everyday. If he could do this, than he could save plenty of lives and maybe even the world.

"And if it doesn't and you die?" questioned the woman. She didn't sound very amused.

"It's not certain whether I shall live after all is said and done, but just imagine all the people we can help if it does work," said the man, almost begging her to let him do this.

"But if it doesn't then you will die," said the woman, making the man pause. He then straightened himself and looked at her right in the eyes and said, "I know, but I'm willing to take the risk if it means that we're closer to achieving our goal. After all, what's one life compared to thousands of others," said the man in a definitive tone. It held almost no emotion and let the woman know that he was serious.

A simple slap to the face was all he got in return. It didn't hurt, but it stung like the needle of a bee, as the man put his hand up to his now red cheeks, while thinking, 'Damn, she's strong.' He wanted to smile because under normal circumstances, the woman would never hit someone in the face, but he tried to maintain a blank expression, even though his face hurt so much.

He looked up at the woman. She was still recovering from the loss of all their friends and you could say she was scarred for life and right now, he saw that scar as clear as the night sky.

"Don't say that. Don't demote yourself like that. Don't you dare to waste your life on something that is highly likely to fail. And even if it works, how in the name of Merlin will you save all those people? You aren't invincible, or what muggles call a 'superhero' and you've already done something incredible and heroic in your lifetime that people will praise you as a hero. I know all of your excuses, you saved the Wizard world at least dozens of times and-" said the woman.

"But-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, or even start it. Yes, I know you've saved us many times before because of your so called 'luck' and the help you got from the others, but isn't your luck going to stop some day? This is a bad idea. I don't want to lose another life. Why don't you wait until you're certain that it works," suggested the woman. She was almost tearing up.

The man looked at her speechlessly.

"What about Bill," he asked, silencing the room.

He then closed his eyes, knowing he was out of line and expecting her to hit him again because of it.

But instead, she remained silent and he slowly opened his eyes.

The woman's arm was raised, proving that she had been about to hit, yet her eyes betrayed her, as they were showcasing how she really felt, broken and saddened, yet angry and tears had starting falling down her cheeks.

Harry immediately regretted his decision and wanted to apologize, but he knew that he couldn't. He had to do this, otherwise she would never let him go, as she was the one who'd helped him make it. He was truly grateful of his partner in crime, but he had to do this otherwise all their effort would have been for nothing.

"Fleur," began the man, as he slowly walked to the woman, who was still frozen on the spot and was about to touch her, but she only stepped back in a fearful way.

"I have to do this no matter what. Look at the time and effort we put into this, from early in the morning until late at night. We can't let this moment slip away, the time and place is right and it's going to be another ten years before we get another chance and we're not getting any younger," said the man, taking small steps towards the woman.

"But you don't have to worry about that, as you are part Veela, and you'll practically live for at least an eternity, but I'm not. I won't be around for much longer Fleur. Please just let me do this," Harry said. "My point is, I can't bear the fact that we can save all those friends we lost on that day, and I want nothing more than to turn back the clock to save them – Sirius, Luna, Neville, your parents, Gabrielle, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione and…Ginny and Bill," said the man, smiling to himself while remembering their smiling faces. That was why they'd worked on this for years and now was their chance to save them all.

He slowly looked up and saw that Fleur was still frozen like ice statue. He sighed, knowing that he shouldn't have said that.

So, he just walked slowly towards the woman and started to grab her frozen arms, trying to comfort her. He gently let his arms slide to the side of her hips and gently engulfed her in a hug.

He then grabbed her tighter, pulling their bodies very close, while he rested his head on her shoulders, smelling her sweet scent.

The man knew he had to take advantage of this, even though it wasn't the best idea.

"Don't you miss this, I mean Bill doing this when you were sad. Don't you miss sleeping next to him, hearing him, smelling him, touching him…don't you want to have him back," the man asked in her ear. His mind told him that he shouldn't hurt the woman emotionally more than she already was.

"How do you know all this? How do you know that he hugged me like this? I've never mentioned it to you," asked the woman, frightened and still confused at the man she'd known for a very long time. The plan was to work together as partners, but as the time passed, they both grew closer and closer and eventually became friends. Then, they had evolved into more than that. Not lovers, but best friends.

"Because I used to do this with Ginny. She always argued with me about these things. When I was afraid, I always had someone to count on, to love, and during those moments, I felt that even though people were dying all around me, everything was perfectly fine. But that was, ironically, the cause of her death. I'd let my guard down and I'd lost everything I held dear. Even after Voldemort died, even after all those sacrifices were made, and the lives we lost during that war, we still had to bloody lose even more people. And the worst part was that we were completely unaware and unprepared for it. I lost everything I held dear, my best friends, my step-father and mother, my step-brothers, friends, wife and…" Now the man stayed silent for a while, as he started to clench his fists, holding the woman even closer, but the woman didn't protest.

"Your children, am I right," asked Fleur, knowing that he couldn't finish that sentence, as the tears came streaming down his face. Her own children had also died when _they _had come for them.

"Yeah," said the man, while swallowing deep, as the amount of tears started to intensify even more, showing the past that had caused him pain and suffering. He truly was a broken man and nothing could cure him except doing this and he couldn't wait anymore. It was now or never because if he didn't he would simply kill himself of always regretting it.

"I still have the nightmares, where I relive seeing them being killed in front of my eyes Fleur, and I can't handle it even more. The only thing I think about is them, and I ask myself everyday, shouldn't I be the one dying before them? Shouldn't I be the one buried in the ground right now instead of them? I don't think I can take it anymore, and sometimes I even think of suicide," he said in an honest tone, making Fleur's body shock for a second.

She turned her head around slowly, and said, "Why do think of suicide? You are still alive now and we…we're slowly recovering-" but she never got to finish her thought.

"No, I'm not Fleur. The only reason I didn't do this a long time ago was because of what we were working on, nothing less and nothing more," said the man, holding her as he stared right into her eyes. There was no life left in his own, like everything he'd loved had been taken away from him. They didn't hold the glance that was of pure kindness and love, but now it was pure depression and mostly sadness, as she could only stare into it, like it was a mirror, and that made the woman look away.

"Fleur, I need to do this," said the man, while he held her hands in his.

"But what if it doesn't work…what if I am going to be left all alone," yelled the woman in fear, making Harry quiet, knowing he had to choose his next words carefully.

"What if it doesn't work and I end up all alone, do you want that to happen to me, Harry? Alone. Do you want me to become even more depressed, seeing the last one person I care about die…and don't try to convince me to start to make new friends, because I can't. I just can't. You and I are both distant with the other people in the world and I just can't bear to make new friend while still having the nightmares of our old ones. I just can't try and replace them, nor try and forget them," said Fleur, who was now sitting on her knees while holding her head, trying to get the images out off her head.

"I didn't ask you to, but I can't live forever and you have to let me go someday," said Harry, while crouching next to her, wrapping his arms around her, trying to get her hands off her head. She was mentally breaking down further and further, and Harry knew it all too well. The only thing that kept him sane was her and he could guess it was the same for her too, but he would die one day and that day was coming closer and closer, but still.

"Then I will die alongside you. I would rather die alongside a very close friend of mine, then dying alone or just live until the world ends," said the woman.

"No Fleur, unlike me you can stay alive for a very long time, and even if it is going to be a tough time for you, I just know that you can get through it and like all wounds, they heal one day," said Harry, trying to convince the woman who was crying on his shoulder. It would be awkward for him if it was the first time, but it wasn't. She'd done this more times than he could count and cheering her up was as hard as trying to get her to sleep for more than an hour a day, which was almost impossible.

But he had his ways. Either he had to hex her, drug her drinks so that she would fall asleep, or use another thing that made him feel guilty. But whenever he used the last option, she would be cheerful for at least the next month or so.

"I don't want to," said the woman crying, while she looked into his eyes now with tears streaming down her face like a waterfall. "I don't want to ever have to start over again after all this time. I just want to wake up from this nightmare," said Fleur, looking the old man in the eyes.

"If I could, then I would turn everything back to the time when we were all happy with the ones we loved. Oh wait, we can," said Harry, making Fleur look at him with wide eyes while she sighed, as she wiped off her tears and starting to sit up straight.

"Okay, but if it doesn't work, then I will come after you." Harry was about to speak back, but she held up her hand and continued. "I will do it and I won't let you change my mind, so it's now or never, Harry and it seems like you also don't have a lot of time left, so will you do it or not?" asked Fleur, now with a stern look in her eyes, making Harry gulp, but then he nodded anyways and so did Fleur.

They both turned around, walking into the basement and just like the house, it was classic yet modern with some Muggle technology here and there, but there was a part that contained magic. The house looked normal with their green and blue walls combined with brown furniture and a big black TV on the wall, the kitchen was pure white combined with a black table and chairs in there. There was were two bedrooms – one bedroom with two beds and the other with one, but they never used the second room because they both were used to living with each other, so they decided to sleep in the same room because at least that way, they would have less nightmares when they sleep, which were about the past.

A lot has happened. A lot has been gained, yet a lot had been lost as a sacrifice for other things, and even though the price may be worth it for many people, for them it wasn't and right now they were changing the prize itself.

Since Harry had stopped the last of _them,_he'd become depressed once most of the evil organization was gone and left with nothing to do, he became aware of that and started seeing his will to live drain out of his body and nobody could help him. Not his fame, which he never really cherished, nor the money he had never used, he'd met many people and some people who had the potential of becoming his friend, but he just couldn't let himself do it, so he push them all away. Soon, he became alone as every day the memories replayed and replayed when he closed his eyes, and he soon realized that he didn't want to live anymore, even though he knew he could live still for a long time, but he decided to end it soon.

She came one day, strolling through his doors with her suitcase, her belongings, and everything. Harry could already guess why she was here. She'd just lost Bill.

When _they came_ , Bill fought once again against Fenrir, who'd once again bit him,but this time overflowing his magical sources and broke it , the doctors tried to fix it but they only could postpone it for a little time while everyday his body starts to be destroyed per second and Harry knew Fleur never left his side, she almost lived there at the hospital :To have his company, feeding him…loving him but every day he broke more and more and every day he became less human and turned into a wolf that didn't live anymore but because just a body.

Harry closed his eyes picturing the man Bill was :A charming, nice young man with a heart of gold and the courage of a true Gryffindor yet that courage killed him :By trying to save his child who wasn't even a year old and Harry knew he would have done the same thing but in the end it was no avail :Their child died and so did Bill but only for a little time after but even so Harry could see from this one visit in the hospital that the once young man full of life who he saw as an older brother…. Was gone and only be replaced by a ghost but Fleur never left his side and still loved him till the end, Harry could remember the times he was requested by his step-father and even his step-mother of his ex (till death tear us apart…..oh how they did) that he had to come pick her up and bring her home and every time when he did that he saw the appreciating look that Bill gave him even though he didn't show any emotion anymore and Harry could still remember the last time when he saw Bill for the last time in his bed.

**Flashback**

Harry strolled down the hospital in a somber mood and with 7 white lilies (the lucky number) in, he was always this when he visited it because it doesn't matter how hard he wished it would, the people who entered here were destined to die even though he wished for a miracle every day so that the faces he saw of the people here including the ones who visits the people would smile instead of crying or becoming depressed .

Harry strolled down the hallways of the while corridors that looked a lot like the Muggle Hospitals and passed down many corridors and doors until he found the number he was looking for, number 753, Harry opened the door and saw what he suspected every time when he visited this place.

A sleeping or awake Fleur at the bedside of the persons he came here to visit a lot :With his hair that grew longer than before and lost it's beautiful glance (for a man if Harry may say), with a body that was so limp like himself when he wasn't fed for three months by the Dursleys :You could see the bones sticking out of his arms and if he didn't wear his shirt :his limbs, he barely had any muscle or fat left and the thing that could turn the most happy person in the world depressed :His eyes, they lost their life and there was only a little of the man that cried at the death of his sister and for Harry his wife, he lost everything he held dear except Fleur but….he didn't talk to her anymore and just was quiet every time when Fleur was at his side.

Harry walked towards the bed and saw Fleur just watching Bill sleep or well what could seem as sleeping :He just didn't move his body and his eyes were always watching the ceiling like it was a tv.

Harry looked around and saw that the room was plain white with a few photos as decoration: Photos of Bill and Fleur when they were happy and in love, photos of him and Ginny holding each other with Bill and Fleur doing the same while they were going out, their wedding pictures as his and Ginny's were next to it.

Harry glanced one more time and moved towards the table, he walks towards the little table next to Bill and replaced the white flowers he always placed there when he came , he never came a day too late to replace the flowers and he always would, it may be no avail but a little hope can never hurt.

"Hello Harry." Said a somber voice, knowing it was Fleur who tried to be cheerful but of course like usual it was no avail as Bill was just lying there like no one was here including himself.

If you looked at the Bill from a long time ago and now than you would laugh and say It couldn't be true .

Harry sat on the chair next to Fleur and just watched Bill for a while and as time passed he just watched out of the window.

Until he did 'the sign'.

Bill moved his eyes unnoticed by Fleur and tried to give Harry a nod indicating he understood what he meant.

And indeed he did it: Bill coughed like he needed to have water.

"I-I am going to get some water, Harry can you keep Bill company while I get it ?"asked Fleur getting of course a nod of Harry who didn't move as everything went silent until.

The door closed behind his back .

"Hey Bill." Said Harry with a somber tone as their sign worked, they did this every time :Fleur who was away for a quarter to get Bill some water and the two could speak in private, they spoke not so much as Bill couldn't do that a lot anymore and they just stared together at the ceiling together and when Fleur came back than he sat here for an hour and then goes away to sleep.

"Hey Harry how is it going ?"asked Bill in a rough voice indicating he didn't speak for quite some time

"Far more better than you." Answered Harry with a sigh knowing this kind of humor wasn't amusing but for Bill it was as he knew he got a chuckle as response from him it was shocking how his voice from back then and the voice of now that it two different persons :Bill sounded old and his tone was so rough like his lungs were collapsing.

"You never liked hospitals did you ." said Bill more as a statement in amusement

"I can see your humor is still one of the best that there is," said Harry dryly wanted to wake up from this nightmare

"You have to if you are dying than you have to try and keep at least a little humor in yourself." Said Bill giving Harry what he could tell of was a smile well more like the ends of his lips were trying to but like usual he can't use his muscles anymore and soon his brain will be the same.

Than silence broke for a few minutes as the two men were looking at the ceiling, Fleur didn't know this but the ceiling was charmed with a picture only he and Bill could see and even though it brought happiness to him it was also so sad it brought him tears every time and Bill would also if he could cry because once again his muscles died there already or it was on the fact he cried too much.

"Say Harry can you do me a favor ?"asked Bill plainly in a rough voice like he was talking to an old friend while staring at the ceiling with the picture like painting on it .

"Sure." Said Harry plainly back hiding his surprise that Bill said more words than he did in a whole year

"Can you take care of Fleur when I am dead ?"asked Bill checking Harry from the sides of his eyes (or trying to as he barely could move his eyes)

Harry paused and looked at Bill with wide eyes seeing Bill looked at him back:"You want me to do what ?"

"I want you to take care of Fleur when I am gone-Don't try to avoid it Harry and say something like :Maybe you will heal one day, no Harry just no, I am dying, Fleur is grieving over the fact that I won't talk to her over the fact our daughter died , she thinks it's her fault but I don't blame her at all and I can't even fucking cry about it over the fact I can't hold her nor saying everything will be alright because it won't be !" said Bill for the first time loudly shocking Harry who first tried to interrupt or retort

"Wait Bill don't move-"

But Bill sat up and stared Harry straight In the eyes :"You shut up and listen :I know that I am dying so don't say I make it worse than it is because it's already so: I am dying, can't move my body, can't comfort my wife that our child was murdered and I am injured and like I said: Die, I hate the fact I couldn't protect my daughter and I fucking Hate I can't even cry about it, do you see these eyes Harry ?"asked Bill indicating to his eyes that were losing their white color and became yellow

"Well I can't fucking cry like a real man over his family and all I can do is sitting here and stare at the picture of my dead child pondering if I just pushed her aside so Fenrir could kill me first,Harry you should know this :A parent hates the fact that they outlive their child and I just hate it, if my body doesn't kill me then I will do it myself and want you to look after Fleur because she deserves at least a little happiness that I can't give her and all I can do for her is ignore her and push her aside even though I cry from the inside." said Bill trying to regain some breath to speak further

"Why do you push her aside then, you see how she is crying and grieving over the fact what has happened with her family,it was also her child Bill, don't you see she needs you the most after what happened , don't you see she is breaking from the inside ?" said Harry almost yelling

"Why do you think I do this?" yelled Bill even though he coughed right thereafter :"Do you think I can give Fleur happiness after what happened, the one who should be blamed is me not her, I couldn't save our daughter, I wasn't fast enough, I am dying and losing my control over my body and I can't even comfort my wife so yes I know what I am doing !"yelled Bill making Harry pause for a moment and tried to absorb everything Bill said and paused.

"I can't do anything Harry, I can't turn time back nor can I change anything at all, I am dying and if I want to make sure Fleur can still be happy than I have to make her hate me, if she can do that than she can let me go once I die so please Harry take care of Fleur for me."said Bill more softly to Harry making Harry quiet and then looked up at the man who coughed .

"Why me?"asked Harry quietly making Bill huff as he sat back in his bed.

"Why not, you are the only one who I have left as a brother –and don't say :But I am not your brother in law anymore, Harry you were always a Weasley for us and it doesn't matter what you say, you are and you will always be a part of the Weasley family and because of that I can trust my most precious person on earth to you when I die." Said Bill in a definitive tone

Harry stared at Bill for a second and shook his head. "It's her choice Bill you can't force her on anything and she will never forget you nor now nor never,she will cry over you, she won't ever let you go even though you try to push her away and she will love you now and forever after and she will always remember that for the rest of her days."

"How do you know that ?"snapped Bill with a glare at Harry like he was discouraging him from his final hopes for Fleur

Harry looked at Bill for a second and sighed while he sat back :"You said it yourself Bill :You should know very well how I feel , remember who your sister was to me and don't think I didn't know what you were doing, she did the same thing with me when she sat on her bed in the hospital and she did the same thing as you did and I know damn good what her meanings were but I just ignored it and stayed at her side till she died, I never left her side even for sleeping and I will tell you Bill :It will only hurt more and more if you try to push her away,she won't hate ever Bill and you only make her loss worse and worse." Said Harry in a sharp but soft tone and Harry's words were sinking in Bill's mind as he winced realizing what he did, if you said it calmly instead of yelling than the damage of your words were twice as powerful.

"Than what should I do, the doctors are planning to shut down my equipment next week and I know the hints that they are dropping that my brains will die and my primal instinct of my werewolf side is going to kick in, they will murder me before I can breakout as my mind dies and my werewolf side will rule over my body so I don't have much time left."said Bill changing his tone more serious

Harry pondered for a second and sighed :"It's very simple Bill :Talk to her, talk to her so much as you can, talk about the things you want her to know, tell her the things you want to share with her :Secrets you never dared to share before with anyone,things you don't want to bring with you into the grave, childhood memories you never had the chance to tell her, simply everything you know so she will remember you as the man you were and still are :A strong man full of life and lived his life to the fullest for his friends and family he loved till his death." With a strong tone ignoring the heartaches he got remembering when he sat at the side of Ginny's bed

Bill stared at Harry for a few minutes and said :"Ginny did that with you didn't she ?" more as a statement

"Pretty much oh and she was the one who made you look like Mad Eye Moody." Said Harry finishing with a chuckle at the memory

"Was it her, I knew it ,it took a week before the Polyjuice worked out, everyone was shocked when I looked like him and thought he cheated death although it was fun to do that also because I could say –"

"Constant vigilance !" said the two men in unison

"You enjoyed saying that didn't you ?"asked Harry in amusement forgetting the depressed atmosphere , he truly missed this :Chatting with Bill like he used to.

"Yeah I did, Fleur didn't want to sleep with me because she didn't want to have nightmares of sleeping with Mad Eye." Said Bill laughing at the memory

"It would have been funny if you looked like him and said in his voice :Did you sleep well Fleur oh and remember :Constant vigilance ."said Harry imagine it and her reaction of terror

"Oh if I did I bet she would force me to sleep in the couch for a year but what about you Harry, the time when you pranked Ginny with looking like Dumbledore and said :'Thank you for last night dear child it helped the greater good' when she woke up in her bed because I found that brilliant ."said Bill remembering Ginny screaming that day and running out of the house like a Dementor chased her.

Harry laughed with Bill and said :"Yeah but her counter was also a very good one :She looked like Snape and said :'One hundredth points for Gryffindor for a very good night sleep'." Said Harry with a chuckle at the memory

"Yeah I remember when you used our bathroom to wash yourself all and yelled :One hundredth points my ass." Said Bill remembering when he came in their home and used their bathroom, not that they minded but once they heard why they couldn't help but laugh at the memory.

Harry smiled yet shivered at the memory but then remembered one little thing and said with a smug look :"What about the time when Fleur transformed into a goblin and woke you up and said :'You get a pay raise for your excellent service' ?"asked Harry with a smirk as he saw Bill who gave a little shiver at the memory

"Please don't remind me, I thought It really happened once I heard I did get a pay raise at my job."said Bill trying to forget the memory while Harry laughed but then fell silent

Soon the two fell into a comforting silent remembering all the things that happened even though there was a war and people were dying that they would still laugh while at it but at the end they lost both a lot of things and they just wanted It back no matter what.

"I fucked up didn't I , I mean all the time I lost, instead of talking to her like we just did , all I did was just sitting here and brooding like no one loved me."asked Bill more as a statement

Harry sighed at Bill but looked him in the eyes and said :"Yes you did lost a lot of time but all you can do now is just talking to her and tell her everything you want her to know."

"Thanks Harry, really but about the offer-"

Harry sighed and said :"Yes if she comes to me than I will take her in but I can't heal her wounds , only time can do that."

"Just like you ?"asked Bill staring Harry in the eyes

"Just like me."said Harry sighing while sitting back

'But how much time is left ?'thought Harry pondering while he heard Fleur coming back into the room with a glass of water and saw Bill quickly regaining the position he was laying down before she was gone.

**Flashback end**

Soon both ended up in the basement which was just almost like a living room :With a couch and chairs with a tv and a radio at the sides while at the end of the room they were heading and Harry couldn't help but feel proud at the sight right in front of him :The Time machine okay it was a very muggle way to say it but he just loved the fact it looked very stereotypical time machine in the Muggle Books (science-fiction of course).

The machine looked very stereotypical because :Who believed this was even a real one because it looks so stereotypical so people will assume it's face :A big round like device with black metal at the sides (just for decoration) and at the side a muggle electric generator (once again just for decoration) the only thing that wasn't so stereotypical about it and maybe the fact that wizards will believe that it's one, the sign was :The Hogwarts Express.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at the switch that said :On and Off because it wasn't the true appearance :The true one was actually just next to it, on the generator like it wasn't supposed to be there.

Harry walked towards the generator and picked it up, the object was .

'My wedding ring.'thought Harry in a bitter way ,it was his wedding ring :A Gold Silver Ring with three red rubies that looked like :A Griffin, a Phoenix and a Wolf with a moon (that looked close to a Grimm) with on the inside was an inscription :That's how the Time Machine worked, the words that were spelled right into it were the words you need to active the Time Machine but there is one condition to use this.

"I see you on the other side Fleur." Said Harry with a smile although it didn't reach his eyes as in truth the condition to use this device was :

'One human sacrifice.'thought Harry amused

"I will begin the ritual now." Said Harry as he held the ring in his hand and closed his eyes while looking at Fleur for the last time.

'Goodby Fleur, I hope you can make the future better at least for all of us.'thought Harry bitter while he started to focus on the ring, it started to glow just like planned and the rubies were starting to brighten up showing they responded to him and he heard the time machine shake indicating that it was responding to the ring, everything was set, he only needed to say these three words :

"**Tempus Homo-"**

"**_Petrificus Totalus_ !" yelled another voice**

"Wait what !" yelled Harry in surprise as he opened his eyes seeing a blue light heading towards him, he directly jumped to the other side when the spell hit the ground and saw his attacker right in front of him with her wand right direct between his eyes.

"Wait Fleur what are you doing , you are stopping the device to be turned on!" yelled Harry "Do you really think I don't know what the cost is to turn this on Harry :Homo sacrafice, or better said a human sacrifice." Responded Fleur calm but her wand was still pointed forward like a sword

"I see so you knew and I thought I could just calmly use the spell so you could use it." Said Harry bitterly knowing that he had to fight Fleur doing the same as Fleur with his wand because after all he was one who taught her that position.

"Not a chance." Said Fleur in a matter of fact like

"So what now, how are we going to do this then ?"asked Harry sighing, he really thought he could just die right here and now and just hope that the Time Machine worked for Fleur but it seems his plans are going to be postponed for a little while.

"Simple :I'm going to be human sacrifice so you can change the future." Said Fleur with a glare

"I don't think so Fleur, the meaning was that you would be send back and you change the future." Said Harry starting to get annoyed

"Well change of plans than I guess." Said Fleur with a glare

Harry looked at the woman in front of him and said :"I promised to Bill that-"

"That I was going to have a better life and I had Harry, you kept your promise with Bill now I hold my promise with Ginny." Said Fleur still focused on Harry making him stare at the woman for a second until he realized it.

"Wait you mean you did the same for Ginny as I did for Bill ?"asked Harry wondering how alike the situations are

"Yes just like you promised Bill , I promised to Ginny I would do the same for you and you did already your part Harry, now it's my turn." Said Fleur revealing what she had in her hands.

Harry looked what the object was and realized it :"Wait a minute, the ring, how-"

"You aren't the only one who build on making this Harry and I knew very well how to make this, remember who taught me ,**teacher.**" said Fleur now on full intent of using it

"Fleur put that ring down right here and now-"

"You first Harry."said Fleur snapping at him.

Harry looked at her, he knew if he puts the ring down than she would use hers right away :"You know I can't do that."

"Put it down Harry!" snapped Fleur while she pointed her wand at him with her ring in her left hand showing she would use both if necessary

Harry glared at her but sighed and drew his wand :"I didn't want do this Fleur but it seems we have to do it the hard way I guess."

"Likely, we fight out who will be the sacrifice and who will be the one to save them all because just like usual you **have **to save everyone don't you ?"said Fleur with a sharp tone

"_Expelliarmus!" _Yelled Harry towards Fleur as the spell headed her way

Fleur saw it and had to jump on the ground because she knew all too well how powerful Harry's spell was :It was his signature move after all and when he does it…

BOOM

The door exploded in two, if it was known by people than they would put the first year hex also as an unforgivable .

But Fleur didn't look at it because she knew all too well how powerful he was, on terms of power was Harry the most powerful wizard alive but he has his weakness actually one :He never goes full out towards the people he treasured and loves.

And so the two threw spells at each other but just like Fleur expected :The spells were harmless but could take out someone in battle if used correctly , they were even matched although Fleur knew it was just because he held back , it was Harry who taught her everything he knew and so did she the same for him .

The two were always walking in circles through the almost destroyed living room :The lamps were standing half right, the couch was torn in two, the carpet was expanded by the two sizes and the wall was now in a pink color by a coloring jinx.

"It seems neither of us is going to give up huh ?"asked Harry in amusement like this was a spar instead of a battle deciding who was going to live and die.

"Not really but at least one of us is going to be knocked down." Suggested Fleur with an all too sweet smile as she stood still while Harry did the same confused, did she finally give up ?

"Wait what ?"asked Harry and realized it :He stood on the carpet, he knew all too well what he taught Fleur when you opponent stood on one.

So she quickly pointed her wand at the carpet beneath Harry and yelled :_"Carpe Retractum!"_

And the carpet was pulled underneath Harry and the said man fell on the ground and wanted to stand up but Fleur didn't let have time to breath.

"_Flipendo!"_ yelled Fleur in speed and as said Harry was pushed to the wall by the said spell but instead of being slammed into the wall was slammed into a couch and the couch flipped over with Harry behind it giving him time .

"We don't have to do this Fleur, we can just talk this out !" yelled Harry behind the couch

"Yeah sure and you are going to take the ring and perform the ritual, I don't think so Harry." said Fleur knowing Harry all too well how he was

"I have to do this Fleur, I don't want you to die, rather me than you than at least I know I died for a dear friend." said Harry loudly but not yelling this time trying to non-verbally prepare for his next Jinx.

"You don't have to always offer your life to others Harry, let me do it this time you are my dear friend also." said Fleur calmly preparing to do the same as Harry in magic.

"Maybe but I have to do this, you are my friend Fleur that's why." Said Harry trying to prepare

"So do I." responded Fleur ready

"Then let the winner be decided." said Harry knowing that it was about to finish this little battle

"_Avis."_said Fleur very quickly and a group of birds appeared .

"_Oppugno !" _yelled Fleur as the birds were starting to come to Harry like rockets

_"Avis Evanesca_ !" yelled Harry as the birds disappeared in one motion of his wand .

"_Stupefy !"_yelled Harry as the spell came in one powerful motion

The spell hit.

"It's over Fleur." Said Harry as he saw Fleur struggling to move but it was no avail

"Sorry Fleur but I won, I will be the one who will sacrifice his life."said Harry as he was searching for the ring and realized he lost it while they battle.

"Fleur do you know where-oh yeah I forgot wait-_Ennervate_." said Harry without his wand

"Harry don't do it-why can't I move my body !"yelled Fleur in protest as she couldn't move her body

"Sorry Fleur but I only lifted the spell on your mouth so you can talk, do you know where my ring is ?"asked Harry like it was another question like :Do you know how late it is ?

Fleur glared at Harry but she smiled in triumph and said :"In a very private place, if you want your ring back than you have to unhex me."

"You know I will undress you if you don't want to give me the ring and it's not like I never saw you naked before in all situations possible." Said Harry plainly trying to hide his embarrassment and guilt but it was indeed a fact that they were VERY close friends and that was the last thing he did if Fleur was in a very depressing stage where she thought about suicide.

Fleur was red also but she was more in confusion than guilt :She knew why he does it but she was confused over their relationship always when that subject is brought up which was almost anytime because :They lived together, they eat,sleep (in everything what the word means) and live with each other and even comfort each other any way possible which brings us back into the sleeping part.

She pondered for a second and knew she couldn't win any way possible ,she tries to hold back tears and said :"In my right pocket."

"Thank you." Said Harry as he moved towards her jeans pocket and indeed retrieved the ring

Harry moved towards the center of the room and said :"I activated everything so when I die you will immediately transported into the past,don't be shocked if people say you look weak or ill because you will :The Time Machine will make you exhausted as it will take every single and little bit of your magic." Said Harry calmly but he bit his lips and said continued :

"I will give you all my magic and memories to you once I performed the ritual, it will aid you in everything you must know to make sure everyone will be alive If you are wondering how you magic is instantly so much powerful than it's because my own power is added to yours and you will high likely will have some dreams or nightmares about my past, the memories itself are going to be ranked from :Cheerful ones like the first time I ride on my broom till memories that will haunt you or will make you depressed like –lik-like when Ginny and my children died in front of my eyes or anyone who I loved,further you will get all my skills :Being very good on the broom till talking to snakes, you will simply have all my skills and likely be very powerful, you will know everything what I know and you will know what my younger version thinks , you will be simply bonded to the past me and you will high likely share a same mind yet he doesn't know that." Said Harry explaining everything he had planned for her and it was impressive but he did spend years on it.

Fleur listened to Harry and heard him trying to held back tears but by doing it, it made her cry already and she looked at the man she knew and …loved dearly :"Just like a guardian angel, am I right ?"

Harry chuckled as the tears were now flowing just like Fleur :"If you want it to make that than yes, further you may change everything you want just like let us say if you want to couple Ron to Hermione sooner than you may do so or Change Snape's hair pink permanently than yes." Tried Harry to joke on his old teacher, it may be a shocker but when the fourth war came he and Snape became one of the most powerful duo's on the battlefield, they just pushed everything hate related and became trusted partners ,Snape taught everything what he knew and Harry passed that knowledge down now to Fleur :From self made spells till the improved version of the Wolfsbane potion very much improved that it almost erased the wolf part itself.

Fleur listened to Harry and chuckled also even though tears were flowing like a river now but then she paused for a minute and asked with hesitation :"W-what if you want to change certain people from going out like… Neville and Hannah Abbott and instead of that Neville and Luna ?"asked Fleur very carefully

Harry grimaced and thought about the two :Hanna broke up very quickly with Neville when war broke out and he lost the feeling in his legs by a poisoning dark curse and couldn't walk anymore, it angered him how Hanna left him all alone on his own…but he also smiled at the memory of when Luna just always stayed at Neville's side and treated him until he died from the dark curse and…Harry couldn't help smile at it yet sadly :Luna died at his side willingly, it heartwarming yet in a sad way how love can turn out though he would have done the same for Ginny (who protested at the end when he proposed that to her and the idea was immediately pushed out of the window.)

"Yes you may do so further anything else, perhaps Dumbledore and Voldiepants ?"asked Harry trying to have some humor in their last conservation

"What eww now you put me images of those two in my head and rather not who wonder what kind of greater good or evil baby those two can make into the world ?" asked Fleur picking up his hint

"Just a few thoughts I had but poorly enough rejected." Said Harry grinning in his own manner, not his father's kind nor mother's but his own way

"You know we don't have to do this, we can just find a way to live for a longer time and we can enjoy life that way." Suggested Fleur knowing It would have no avail,she wanted Harry to stay,she wanted him to live and grow old with her but she knew it had no avail.

"You were always damn too noble for your own good that it hurts me." said Fleur not amused

"Perhaps but wouldn't that be a waste of all our hard work ?"asked Harry chuckling bitterly and sighed :"It's time, the moon is shining it's now or never."

Fleur watched through the window and indeed :It was a full moon that means the time machine was on its strongest and could send her back in the furthest time they wanted and where it all started :Harry's fourth year.

"Ok Harry, you may do it but if it doesn't work then I will follow you right after." said Fleur trying to smile as the stunning spell started to weaken as she could almost move her body again.

"Fleur." said Harry glaring at the woman

"Harry." glared back right at him making the man sigh

"Ok ok you may do it but don't think I will welcome you with a hug well if I ended up in heaven." said Harry chuckling

"Not if I end up in hell though." said Fleur amused as she started to come back up and walked towards him

"We will see and remember :I won't hug you, that will be Bill." said Harry smiling as he was hugged by Fleur

"We will see,say hi to Bill from me." said Fleur as she cried once more before he died

"I will if I see him but I doubt it because you will change our pasts Fleur." said Harry hugging her one more time which was for a long time but for them it was all too soon.

"It's time Fleur." said Harry as he moved back and got a nod of Fleur who just like Harry didn't want to let go but it must be done

"Ok Harry, I promise I will change everything what has to be done to save our friends," said Fleur smiling once more wiping her tears off with her sleeve

"Good but remember you can always ask for help and you can tell the people you trust completely that you are from the future, you may also give the memories to those people further you may do everything you want and change anything you think is right ." said Harry as he held the ring in his hand and the ring itself started to glow just like before indicating it was more powerful and more than ready.

"It's ready, Goodbye Fleur and…. "Harry started to move closer to Fleur and whispered something in her ears and gave her a kiss on the cheek as he moved back to his spot in the room.

And the red light starts to engulf the room and Harry started to disappear into it.

"WAIT HARRY!"Yelled Fleur loudly this time as the light started to blind her but she moved her hands towards Harry but-she started to be engulf into it herself but this time in another light.

Once more a flash appeared but this time blue and engulfed her.

The ritual is done and so were the two gone.

And so starts their new great journey.

Though one is in the world of the living and one is in the world of the death, don't regret nor forget where you came from and remember what destiny you came from and what you can change of.

**Ok this was the end of the first chapter :I hope you enjoyed it.**

**And I thank my BETA's for helping me who are : **TheDeathOfAnother, Athenachild101, skinnylovebird and Hearts And Crowns


End file.
